


OPERATION: COCO Caffeine Alburn

by GrimmyKamille



Category: RWBY, Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmyKamille/pseuds/GrimmyKamille
Summary: Maka's school is having trouble keeping kishin's under control so, Lord Death sends for his best Girl...Coco 'Caffeine' Alburn, maka's older sister. but what happens when black star falls for the meister with a weapon of her own creation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> / sorry if it's a bad story, it's my first story/

In a world far away where people would always believe that a fairy tales would be waiting for you right around the corner, well where I come from...Fairy tales don't exist. You maybe wondering who I am..My name is Coco Alburn, and I have the worlds saddest happy ending.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Maka's POV_

 

I was standing in the kitchen cooking for me and my partner Soul, while i couldn't get my mind off my big sister Coco who attends beacon Academy In Vale. Coco was around when my father was cheating on mother and eventually left for Vale to attend Beacon. I haven't heard from her in years, It would be nice to least get a letter from her like she use to. She would send me one at least every week but, that stooped a long time ago after she told me how she was going on mission two years ago. I've been worried sick about her, Soul walked into the kitchen holding a pile of mail. Shuffling through the small pile of mail he pulled out creamy brown envelop reading the cover with couristity.

"Oi Maka..."

Turning my attention away from the pancakes i looked at soul who was holding the creamy brown envelope.

"Whose..Caffeine?

Slowly walking over to him i took the envelope from him, Looking at the cover i see what i've always wanted to see

 

" TO: Maka Alburn From: Caffeine."

With Shaking hands i opened the letter and read the familiar beautiful Cursive writing.

'Dear Maka,

Sorry for the wait Little Sister, how've you been?  
i'm sure your great anyway back to what i was trying  
to tell you. Lord death as reached out to Beacon to help  
control the little Kishin problem you guys are having  
so it appears i'll be coming home little sister.  
I can't wait to see you again.

Love, Your big sister  
Coco 'Caffeine' Alburn'

 

By the time i had had finished the letter i had broke down in tears of joy, my big sister is coming home. I can't wait to see you again Coco, I look up to see a worried soul staring down at me.

"My sister is coming home.."


End file.
